


【朝耀】访山

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【朝耀】访山

※朝耀only。

 

※短篇，一发完。

 

 

#

 

昼入祗陀之苑，皓月当天；夜登灵鹫之峰，太阳溢目。

 

乌鸦似雪，孤雁成群。

 

 

#

 

亚瑟在洞口看着外头毫无止息意味的漫漫大雪，心中暗暗后悔。

 

此时放眼望去只能看到一片没有尽头的白茫茫，完全看不到来时的山路了。

 

他不该不听山下村民的规劝的，执意上山的。

 

他的登山经验算得上丰富，这座并不算有名的小矮峰他一开始并未放在眼里，这样的高度他甚至连吸氧器都用不着，轻装上阵便有自信能登上顶峰。实际上，这座小矮峰并非他此次旅行的目标地，他在此前从未听闻过，只是路经此地，听山下的村民谈得神乎其神，这才有了些兴趣的。

 

在村民的传言中，这座山通往彼境，山顶便是另一个世界。在这座山的山顶上，夜里也有太阳当空高悬，反倒是白天不见日；冬日飘雪中百花繁茂，反倒是春日草物凋敝。

 

还有传言，自古以来进入过彼境的人，下山后所描述的那位白衣长发的仙人，千百年来也不见得有丝毫变化。

 

但是能进入彼境顺利返还的人少之又少，他所借住的那家农户家里的大哥见他露出神往之意便这样规劝道，这个神奇的彼境传说不知千百年来吸引了多少人欣欣然上山求境访仙，但是几乎都是有去无回，是以这个传说才渐渐地淡了下来，鲜为人知了。

 

亚瑟看着山洞外茫茫白雪，心中暗忖，那个白衣仙人的传说大概是那些人在雪中迷失了方向后的幻视吧。只是这雪不知道什么时候才能止息，若是长时间被困在这山洞里，只怕他就要饿死在这儿了——这座山看起来不高，是以他本以为当天便能折返，身上带的干粮并不多。

 

不过这山还真的有些古怪，从下面看来，这个高度以他平日登山的脚程，应当是过了正午便能行至山顶了的，可是他都行走了这好些时间了，却连顶都没有望见。更令他心中不安的，是手上的手表不知道什么时候指针停止了摆动，随身携带的指南针也绕起了圈圈，通讯设备更是失去了所有的信号。

 

他吃了仅剩的干粮中的一部分，担心自己后续体力不济，便又将剩余的一小部分收了起来，此刻在山洞中只觉得又饥又寒。好在他所借住的那家农户家里的大哥在得知他要上山后，怎么说也要塞给他一葫芦自家酿的酒。那只装满了酒的葫芦还沉甸甸地挂在他的腰间，他拔出塞子，对着葫芦口试探性地喝了一口，只觉得这酒火辣辣地便从他喉口下去了，一路灼烧至胃——好烈的酒！不过也真的如那位农家大哥所说的一般，极能驱寒，令他浑身都觉暖和了一些。

 

只是，在这里干等着雪停始终不是办法……他回过头望向深不见底的洞穴，拿出了自己包中的手电筒。看来只能碰碰运气，试着看看这个洞穴能不能通到其他路口了。

 

洞中的路一开始崎岖不平，他走得磕磕绊绊的，几度觉得这个洞看来是自然形成只会越走越狭越偏离正路，数次动下念头想要回头，但是却是没有想到在走出了好长一段之后却是渐渐平坦了起来。

 

黑暗的洞穴和指针已然停止的手表模糊了亚瑟对时间的概念。他只知道自己走了好久好久。期间他几次停顿下来，一边休憩恢复体力，一边对自己的选择犹豫——他已经走出了这些远，不知道会是离可能存在的出口更近，还是折返更快。

 

是以在他终于看到远处隐隐的透亮时，心头如释重负。他加快了步子，朝着光源疾行而去。

 

——他未曾思忖到，在他估计的时间中，此刻应当已是深夜，既是深夜，那模模糊糊的光源又会从何而来呢？

 

 

#

 

他在踏出洞口的时刻，因为突如其来的明亮而不适地抬起头挡在自己的眼前。他松开自己的手掌，让光线透过指缝洒落在眼帘上，而后缓了缓才慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

 

他愣在了原地。

 

这是一个巨大的中式庭院。

 

院子中央是一棵几乎连天的大树，浓绿的枝叶繁茂得遮天蔽日。一簇簇花蕾像是点缀在苍翠夜幕中的熠熠繁星。

 

树下有一座八角小亭。亭上的人正抬了眼望来。

 

院子里飘着细雪。

 

在这本该是深夜的日头下，枝头有花叶随着风雪一同轻轻地飘落，点点细雪折射出美丽的水晶般光泽。

 

他在原地有些发怔地呆立了一会儿，而后还是犹豫着朝亭子走了过去。

 

这庭院中的雪落在他的脸上时，却是一点儿也不冰凉。

 

他在亭前站定了，没有敢太靠近：“……你是什么人？”

 

亭子上那人回答说：“我是王耀。你呢？”

 

“……我叫亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

“你的名字好奇怪。”那人微微侧了一下头，他柔软的墨色长发随着这个小动作晃动了一下，“长得也和我以前见过的人不太一样。”

 

“我来自英国。”

 

“英国？那是什么地方？”

 

这段对话完全不在亚瑟的意料范围之内。倒不如说他更想问对方，这个“树在雪中绿，日正半夜圆”的庭院，又是个什么地方。 就在他思忖着要怎么解释的时候，他不争气的肚子叫了一声——在洞里走了这么久，他实在是太饿了。

 

“你是饿了吗？”那人又问道，“要吃东西吗？”

 

看着对方那张餐风饮露不食烟火的脸，亚瑟有些意外：“你这里有食物吗？”

 

那人却是抬手指了指树：“它会结很多果子。你要吃吗？”

 

 

#

 

那棵大树的果子有些像桃，但又和桃并不完全相仿，白里透粉，吃起来也是又脆又甜。

 

被王耀从后院带至正房内的亚瑟，一边咬着果盆里的果子，一边打量着这宽敞的正房。

 

四角位置上的五彩琉璃灯熠熠发光，挡住了床的十二折屏风上精丽地绣着连片山水，跟前的红木小方桌上嵌着五色碧玺的连缀成图，连他手中的六面果盆也是每个面各有不同图案。

 

小方桌对面，穿着白色深衣的那人正带了几分好奇地望着他：“你还没告诉我，英国到底是个什么地方呢？”琉璃灯光下，白衣上的银色暗纹折射出光晕。

 

“怎么说呢，”亚瑟犯了难，“离这里有点远……”

 

“那边的人都是像你一样，眼睛是叶子透光的颜色，头发是太阳下山时候的颜色吗？”

 

亚瑟还是第一次被人这样形容，心里浮起一点奇妙的感觉，然后还是依实回答道：“是的。” “真特别。我还是第一次见到。”王耀看着他这样说道，而后又问道，“果子好吃吗？”

 

“很好吃，非常感谢款待。”

 

“但是也不是所有来的人都喜欢呢，你们吃的东西好像比这儿丰富多了。要是有机会的话，我也真想试试看啊。”

 

亚瑟犹豫了一下，而后解下腰上的葫芦，放在了桌上：“你要试试看吗？这是山下的酒。”

 

王耀有些好奇地拿起葫芦端详，他做这个动作的时候襟袖微微下滑，露出一截光裸的手腕，上面系着一圈水红色的珊瑚珠，越发衬得他肌肤白皙：“这是……吃的吗？”

 

“你要把上面的塞子拔下来。”

 

王耀照做了。他凑近葫芦口嗅了嗅，而后小心翼翼地啜饮了一小口。

 

“——好苦。你们真的吃这个的吗？”

 

亚瑟看着他因为不喜欢这个味道而皱起来的小脸，笑了起来：“不止，有些人还会上瘾呢。”

 

王耀闻言露出了有些难以置信的表情。他又尝试性地喝了一口，之后还是露出了难以接受这个味道的表情。

 

王耀似乎对山下的事情饶有兴趣的样子，追问着让亚瑟给他讲了好多好多——他说一般要过好久好久好久，才会有人能来到他这儿一次，因而每次他所听闻的山下总是有着好大的差别。

 

“感觉山下变化好快啊……和我这儿完全不一样呢……”王耀最后趴在桌上这样喃喃道。

 

亚瑟看着他泛起潮红的脸颊和倒在桌上空了的葫芦，这才意识到他可能是喝醉了。

 

“你是不是喝醉了？我扶你去床上休息好吗？”

 

“……醉？”王耀闻言却是露出了一点迷茫的神色。

 

看来是真的醉了。

 

亚瑟走到方桌的另一边，让他的手搭在自己的肩上，自己抱着他的腰，扶着他站了起来：“你真的醉了。我扶你去床上休息。”

 

他的衣服料子又冰又滑。而且……

 

腰很细。

 

 

#

 

亚瑟不知道自己是怎么就难以自持地把他压在了床上的。

 

墨色的柔软发丝凌乱地散在床上。

 

也几缕发丝黏在微微汗湿的脸上。

 

他看到那张原本餐风饮露、不食烟火的脸上晕开大片大片的绯红色，同时露出带了点欢愉，又因为这陌生的欢愉感而带上了点茫然的神色。

 

亚瑟忍不住凑上去再次亲吻在他柔软的嘴唇上，用舌头舔弄着唇瓣，而后又撬开他的齿关探入他的口中搅弄。手指抚弄着他的胸口，揉捏着他可怜兮兮地挺立着的乳尖，同时更加用力地顶弄在他后穴的深处，换得身下一记黏腻的水声。

 

王耀光裸的手臂环在了亚瑟的脖颈上，手腕上的水红色珊瑚链在他环紧的时候，在亚瑟脖颈处的肌肤留下红印。

 

 

#

 

亚瑟再次醒来的时候，没有五彩琉璃灯，没有山水玉屏风，也没有玳瑁床上的锦云被白瓷枕，自己正躺在山洞的洞口处。

 

此前他一直顺着走出好远的洞腹现在变得很浅。一眼便能看到尽头的石壁。

 

外面的雪已经止息了。

 

随身的手表和指南针不知是什么时候恢复了运转。通讯设备也显示出了满格的信号。

 

他有些茫然地在洞口呆坐了一会儿，而后才慢慢地起身，朝着清晰可辨的山路走去。

 

他现在还没有注意到，腰上空而轻的酒葫芦上，多了一串明红色的珊瑚链。

 

 

 

*开头的两句格外谈出自《五灯会元》。

 

*庭院中的雪中树出自李流芳的“雪中蕉正绿，火里莲亦长”。

 

*本来只是想写一个怪谈故事。然后不知道为什么剧情发展就不受控制的搞上床了（


End file.
